What if Sonic won?
by Sunstorm1
Summary: My first and only fic, wrote a long time ago. What would happend if Sonic managed to destroy Robotnik? Review, if you wish.


What if... there was no such thing as 'continuity'.  
  
A pseudoreality line has always two paradigms: the good side and the bad side. In order for this line to exist both paradigms must coexist, both ever in conflict, however without the ability to nullify each other, for example by severing critical elements. This is normally labeled as 'Continuity'. The pseudoreality cannot exist without 'Continuity'. Thus, when the continuity is broken the reality is destroyed and the universe is destroyed. Therefore continuity is always maintained to avoid such destruction.  
  
Welcome user. Thank you for using our services. Please adjust your chairs and activate your induction goggles. The phenomena that you are about to experience is due to the crossing of the thin line separating the layer known as a 'reality' from any other paradoxes and stepped into the zone commonly known as the 'What If' zone.  
  
Using state of the art paradimensional monitoring technology we are able to tap into this altered reality to report the events occurred beyond our own reality line.  
* * *  
  
Several squads of SWAT bots patrolled the long and gloomy main street of Robotropolis. It was quiet and only the regular sounds of the exaust vents and the 'clang clang' of the marching sentries disturbed the stillness of the night. No one knew what was about to happen. No one knew, that because of astrological positioning and galactic alignment, the universe's continuity was rippled, distorted and finally broken.  
  
Now, even though Robotropolis had extremely advanced technology, this kind of event was not even known in the present time line and no warning was issued. Everything continued as normal. Actually, nothing was visually altered but the effects soon began as a glowing star that suddenly appeared over the city. This 'star', still quite far away, was visually approaching. The SWAT bots ultimately noticed the 'star', and began analyzing it, trying to figure out what in the world was that. It however was impossible to obtain much information since it was moving just below speed of sound.  
  
The 'star' seemingly was knowing what it was doing because when it was approaching the ground it leveled out at the end of the street, and instead of losing speed, it instead increased to those few mph that it needed to hit the sound barrier. The patrolling robots had about one fraction of a second to swivel their heads and then they were instantly trashed by the glowing solid. The several kilometers of the street were instantly swept. The robots that weren't instantly shattered into millions of pieces of debris by being unable to dodge the advancing attacker were hit by an airwave powerful enough to rip them apart.  
  
Finally the shape reached the end of the long street, but without even slowing down it smashed into the massive door of the palace. What was seemingly a golden ball, was in fact something resembling a golden hedgehog. Except the 'golden' color was in fact shifting to a multitude of other colors. The (literally) glowing hedgehog, some way, defying completely the laws of physics, shifted the built up speed backward, rebounded of the door and landed on the floor tearing up the asphalt where he somehow stabilized his speed to a halt.  
  
Hyper Sonic looked around to evaluate the damage created by his somewhat harsh entry into the city. It was all still covered with smoke but his enhanced vision allowed him to do so anyway. The whole four kilometers of asphalt that he used as a landing strip were completely scorched and a two feet ravine was in the middle. The road and surroundings were completely littered with robot parts. Electricity poles were torn out of the ground and were lying around andomly. A twisted shape resembling a humvee was sticking out of a nearby pile of debris previously composing a small building. A quite unfortunate heavy mech was pinned down on the wall of a building with an electricity pole sticking out of it's 'forehead'.  
  
Sonic looked at the door. It had in fact broken in, and it even took a large part of the wall with it. Seemingly several robots were guarding the building from the inside, but were crushed by the incoming wall.  
  
Now this kind of event was definitely impossible not to detect. The entire city went up to maximum alert. Every available bot was dispatched to protect the integrity of the palace. The doors all around started sealing off. This however didn't even fazed Sonic as he proceeded inside. He somehow knew that he had to take out the command center. He walked up to the nearest sealed door. He looked at it. It was made out of metal.  
  
'Meh...' Sonic thought. He jumped backward, and with the same power to manipulate physics jumped forward with a theoretically impossible acceleration. He however didn't crash into the door. He instead crashed into the wall, making a quite large hole in it, and proceeded off at the same amazing speed trough several other doors and a couple of SWATs that decided to attempt to stop the onrushing hedgehog. His onrush however stopped when he reached to a circular room. He could have very well continued on tearing up the building from the inside, but the room started to get flooded with SWATs.  
  
Sonic looked around to the enormous amount of blasters aimed at him. Then he grinned at them. Then they started firing. 'Bad idea', he said but the robots already noticed that, since the plasma blasts were simply bounced off by Sonic's glowing body, and hitting instead other robots. They were already rapidly falling, but Sonic decided to speed up the process.   
  
This time however, he used a different approach. He propelled himself up into the ceiling, causing it to collapse burying the attacking robots. Then he jumped down, and fried any surviving robot.  
  
He went on. A bit later, having destroyed a couple dozens of bots he came to the door that lead to the command center, He couldn't just shoot around it because the walls were metal too. So he used a more minoucious method. He walked up to the control pad of the door and slammed his fist inside. His energy flowed in through the wires and almost instantly shorted out the holding mechanism. The door opened up a crack. Then he slipped his fingers in the crack and simply pulled the door out by draining on the strength that the emeralds allowed him to use.  
  
Inside stood Metal Sonic.  
  
'Ssssonic...' Mecha hissed as usually. 'You will not get th... GZZDRUNGDF'  
This uncustomary sound was made by Mecha's head that twisted off and got it's metal spike stuck in his own back.  
'Skip it, said Sonic, jumping on the already twisted figure. He kept attacking, and he only stopped when he was absolutely sure that Mecha was dead and he would stay like that. He achieved that by tearing the metallic body to pieces, crushing the head several times, ripping out the circuitry and crushing it, etc... and finally ripping out his power core and throwing it away.  
  
'There.' he stated, as he looked over the command center greedily. It seemed that the city was powered by an anti-matter energy generator. Sonic snickered as the threw every single switch that said 'coolant' to OFF. The achieved effect was that of the core temperature gauges started rising to the red levels.  
  
On the castle's tower Dr. Robotnik was preparing to escape. Normally he would have, or then, normally this whole incident wouldn't have started anyway, but in this case it was different. As he was starting his Egg-o-matic, Sonic erupted from the ground. and grabbed the machine by the pipes coming out of it. He pulled back and simply ripped out the engine right out of the hull.  
  
'Going anywhere?', he asked with a sarcastic smirk. The doctor gasped.   
'This wasn't supposed to be happening...', he replied.   
'Doesn't seem so to me...' said Sonic firmly holding the hovercraft. Then the core went nuclear. First there was a deafening silence, and then a gigantic fireball erupted from the underground power plant. Robotnik still tried to activate some sort of hyperdrive, but Sonic's strength was too much.  
  
The fireball hit them, then it engulfed the entire building, then the city. A massive shockwave rippled through the outskirts, and ripping out the trees around the city.  
  
When the explosion settled down, the only thing left was a gigantic crater in the place where the city stood. An even then, the glowing form of a hedgehog was still floating in the middle.  
  
'And that's that...' Sonic said.  
  
But then something else started happening. The world below him started to grow hazy. Then translucent. The whole planet was disappearing before his eyes. Than he too started to disappear. He tried to scream or gasp, but there was no more air. There was nothing else. Then it all went white. And it was all gone.  
  
static  
  
* * *  
  
Subject: Sonic Universe #30093549986. The disappearance of the continuity line from this universe was the cause of the previous events. As the Good Paradigm finally nullified the Evil, the universe became isent of any meaning causing it's own destruction.  
  
Even though this kind of event is quite rare in a standard reality, they are quite common in the 'What if' reality zone. It eill eventually happen to all universes including physical. But for now, let's return   
to our own universe, since this story has reached it's end.  
  
END OF LOG 


End file.
